bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Hakann
Hakann (a.k.a, "the Bully") was a former Dark Hunter and member of the Piraka, and a member of the Skakdi species. He was in the custody of the Order of Mata Nui, imprisoned on Daxia. History Dark Hunters 7,000 years ago, Vezok and Hakann team up to steal a treasure from a besieged Toa fortress. Vezok has Hakann "distract" (that is, get beat up by) the guards while he goes after the treasure. He finds a tablet labeled "Makoki stone" and realizes it has hidden inscriptions detailing the operations of the Brotherhood of Makuta. After escaping the fortress, both are caught by the Dark Hunter "Ancient" (who also wanted the Makoki stone) and forcibly recruited, joining the other four Skakdi who were already members. 5,000 Years Ago: Zaktan leads Hakann and the others (except for Avak) in an unsuccessful revolt against the Shadowed One. The Shadowed One tries to execute Zaktan by disintegration, but everyone is surprised to see Zaktan survive as a mass of protodites. 3,000 Years Ago: When Thok fails to kidnap Turaga Dume in the latest of a series of failures concerning Metru Nui, the Shadowed One loses patience and has the Dark Hunters invade the city. Though initially successful, hundreds of Toa rally to Metru Nui's defense. After months of fighting, Hakann watches Toa Nidhiki betray his brothers, and catches Toa Lhikan, also watching. Hakann opts not to warn the other Hunters about Lhikan, as doing so would mean he would be caught and jailed, but instead offers Lhikan a deal: if Lhikan lets the Hunters leave Metru Nui freely after his trap is sprung, he can have the Makoki stone back. Lhikan remembers what other Toa sacrificed for the stone, he agrees; adding the condition that the Hunters must take Nidhiki with them. Piraka He and other five other Skakdi left the Hunters and formed the group called the Piraka, and went to investigate Makuta's "death". When they arrived in Mangaia, Hakann found the Spear of Fusion, but accidentaly shot at Vezok while set in reverse, causing him to spilt in two. The second being took the name "Vezon" and claimed the spear. Makuta, now just his floating energy, telephathicly influenced the Piraka to search for the Ignika, Mask of Life, but a pair of Mana-Ko attacked them, among which Vezon abandoned the Piraka. He took a Toa Canister and left Mangaia to Voya Nui. The Piraka arrived on Mata Nui and found the Toa Mata's canisters and used them to get to Voya Nui (Hakann tried to weld Vezok's canister shut, but Vezok escaped). The Piraka arrived on Voya Nui and claimed to be Toa to the Matoran. But after The Voya Nui Resistance Team discovered truth. The Piraka shot all of the Matoran with Antidermis (expect six), and enslaved them. When the Toa Nuva arrived, they engaged in a fierce battle with the Piraka. When all Toa Nuva were defeated, Zaktan ordered to throw them into Mt.Valmai, but it enters an eruption, and the Toa escape. Later, the Toa return with the Matoran resistence, but Brutaka defeat them all, and the Matoran are captured by the Piraka. A few days after, the Toa Inika arrived, the Matoran were freed, and they invaded the Piraka Strongold, and began to battle. In the midst of the battle, Hakann shot a Zamor at Brutaka and stole his power (with Thok, while he was touching him), and the Toa Inika and remaining Piraka are forced to strike an uneasy alliance to try and depower them. Meanwhile, the two beings fight each other until the Toa and Piraka caught up with them, and Hewkii was able to fire the Zamor that returns Brutaka's power to him just as Hakann and Thok lauch a combined attack that knocks everyone out, exept Zaktan (and opened a entrance to the Ignika). They began walking down the staircase to the Chamber of Life. Hakann stopped to relax, but, when the other Piraka encounter him, his heat power has overloaded, causing his armor to melt. Irnakk had encountered them. Zaktak helped the others free from him and they arrived in the Chamber of Life. They encountered Vezon, who used his Spear to combine Reidak and Vezok into a mostrous being to knock out Hakkan and the other three remaining Piraka. After the Inika defeted Kardas and the Ignika vanished under the sea, the Piraka decided to lay low and strike at just the right moment... Due to the exposure to the Pit Mutagen, Hakann and the other Piraka became water-breathers and lost their bodies, retaining only their spines and heads. During the Toa Mahri's journey up The Cord with the Matoran of Mahri Nui, the mutated Piraka ambushed the Toa. Hakann was the first to attack. Later on, however, they, the Toa, and Matoran were knocked unconscious by a blast of electricity produced by Axonn. The Piraka were then taken away by the Order of Mata Nui for interrogation. When Daxia was destroyed by Teridax, he survived and was taken by other Skakdi and fused with the other Piraka and other species when they were thrown in Energized Protodermis. Characteristics Personality Hakann had a big ego that tended to irritate the other Piraka - meaning when they eventually turn on each other, he'll be the likely first target. Like all the others, he was waiting for Zaktan to make a mistake so he could take control. He had a penchant for betrayal - he even betrayed the Piraka to "The Shadowed One", to stay on The Shadowed One's good side and in hopes that the Dark Hunters would eliminate the other Piraka (it didn't completely work, "The Shadowed One" did send Hunters after them, but he planned to punish Hakann just as much as the others). Hakann seemed to take particular pleasure in killing Rahi, and was bitterly hated by Vezok. Powers & Tools Hakann had Elemental power over Fire, but he could only access this power by combining it with that of another Skakdi. His Lava Launcher could fire spheres of lava, and the weapon had a Claw on its other end. He could also withstand extreme heat, fire beams of heat vision from his eyes, and create devastating mental blasts which could distract an opponent with pain or knock them unconscious. Set Information *Hakann was released in 2006. *Hakann's set number is 8901. *Hakann has 42 pieces. Category:Dark Hunters Category:Piraka Category:Fire Category:2006 Category:Matoran Universe Category:2008 Category:Zamor Users Category:Mutated Beings